Cat Adoption
by Writing Contradictions
Summary: Parents murdered, Tsuna becomes the guinea pig in an experiment about cats. After escaping, he runs into the Arcobaleno.


Reborn emotionlessly fired his gun at the mob of targets. Bam bam bam, they all fell down within two seconds. 50 people within two seconds. It amazed him how fragile the human body was and how easy people could die. They probably couldn't even comprehend the fact that they died when they did-that their whole decades of living were gone in an instant.

"Targets eliminated."

After that simple sentence, Leon turned back to his green chameleon-ness. Reborn tilted his fedora down and silently threaded away from the scene.

* * *

Tsuna watched in horror as his body moved against his will. He instantly killed the many men with a swipe of his animalistic claws. Scientists behind him scribbled furiously against the white paper as they observed him with wide grins.

Tears threatened to fall down, but refused to. He was not programmed to do so.

"Targets eliminated."

That one simple sentence summarized the lives that the corpses once led but now ended. The scientists gave him a command to leave and he did.

* * *

Both walked back to their respective homes, watching the dark sky where even the sun refused to shed light to.

* * *

A year passed and Reborn was walking back to his bland house after a day of work. Suddenly, his instincts flared and he felt something eerily dangerous in the alley. Sunset orange eyes stared at obsidian black.

"Who are you?"

They both asked at the same time after a long time of silence and examining. Tsuna walked out of the alley; his instinct told him that the person was powerful. His intuition, however, told him that it was someone he could trust. And his nose detected the strong scent of blood.

Reborn curiously examined the little kid that walked out. His eyes glowed with Sky Flames-something that he thought only the Vongola and Luce could activate. And the boy carried himself with a cool calmness that spoke of strength. Heck, even Reborn's instinct told him that it was no ordinary boy. But it also told him that the boy meant no harm and will do no harm.

The two both stared at each other, sensing something about the other. Then, Tsuna collapsed from his injuries and exhaustion. He just escaped from that dreaded hell-hole and ran away for many days without sleep. Now, the fatigue and hunger has finally caught up.

The hitman paused, not experiencing such a weird situation before. A monster-kid had just collapsed in front of him. Probably homeless and starving judging by his state... He shrugged and roughly carried the kid home.

* * *

Tsuna woke up in an empty room. And by empty, it was empty. There was no decorations, personality, or unnecessary things in it. Just a wardrobe, bed, desk, and chair. But because of its simplicity, Tsuna found himself relaxing into the scene. There was no strong smell of metal machines or medicine or chemicals... There was also no extravagant items that spoke of wealth.

Just simplicity. He was not with the rich or with the scientists.

"So you woke up."

Tsuna jumped, not having heard the hitman sneak in. And his ears were good! He recognized the man to be the one from the alley,

"So you brought me to your home?"

"No, I didn't. You just magically appeared."

"I didn't know that hitmen liked sarcasm."

The hitman blinked, "So you know?"

"Of course. You smell strongly of death."

"..."

They stared at each other through the awkward silence again. Tsuna broke off the contact by turning away, "But it's not that bad. I smell like that too."

Reborn heard the hint of grief in the boy's words and wondered about them. As a hitman, it was his job to kill. He never felt anything for those that he killed. It was just... normal.

The boy looked back up, "I'm Tsuna. May I stay here? I'll make sure to not bother you..."

Reborn deadpanned, "You want to stay with _me_?"

"Sure, why not?"

"I'm a hitman-the world's strongest hitman."

"So?"

"You aren't worried that I will kill you?"

"A person planning to kill me wouldn't ask that. For a hitman, you're pretty talkative."

Reborn blinked. Normally, he didn't say more than a sentence a day. Why was he even holding a conversation with a boy? And the kid had a point. He really didn't feel like killing him, "...Sure."

"Thanks... Your name?"

"Reborn."

"Then, thanks, Reborn."

* * *

The two began to live together, barely talking more than a few words a week. They slowly got used to each other's presence and routine. In the morning, Tsuna would wake up first (he slept on the couch) and cook breakfast. The kid was a bit good at making espresso (read as 'the espresso is delicious' in Reborn language). Then, Reborn would leave while Tsuna do whatever he wanted to do for the rest of the day. When night arrived, Tsuna would cook dinner for Reborn and go to sleep. And the day will start all over again.

The boy also changed in fashion, from rags to large black travel cloak. Reborn guessed that it was to cover his sunset orange eyes and cat-like claws. Leon made gloves for the boy to wear as well. Despite his strong curiosity, Reborn never asked about the Sky Flames or claws. Or about why the boy was alone. In return, Tsuna never asked about the shape-shifting chameleon, Reborn's life, or anything. The only times that they talked was when they seriously needed to express something, which was almost never.

Then after a month of being together, Tsuna left, disappearing from the hitman's life.

* * *

Reborn silently trailed behind the other Arcobaleno, staring at the setting sky. The same orange as his flames... his eyes. Colonello snickered, pulling him out of his slight daze. But to the Arcobaleno who knew him for two years-it was obvious to them that the Sun Arcobaleno was off-guard and staring into space.

"What are you thinking about, kora? Girlfriend?"

Verde shook his head, "The day that he gets a girlfriend will be the day that the world ends. And **I** don't even believe in that nonsense."

Viper, Lal, and Fong nodded their heads in agreement. Skull laughed,

"Skull-sama will get a girlfriend before him!"

He was kicked by three people for being loud.

Luce amiably smiled, "Now now." Then to Reborn, "So what are you thinking about?"

Reborn just glared at the others before shrugging, "...Nothing."

All knew that the hitman was lying, but shrugged. Luce, then, ran forward, "Well, let's go shopping. I know a great store!"

Cue many deadpans. The strongest people in the world are going _shopping_? Then again, it was Luce and she made them do a lot of unbelievable stuff. Viper casted an illusion on them so that they wouldn't attract a lot of attention as they continued down the busy streets. A bunch of men ran and bumped into Luce. Without apologizing, they continued forward, focusing on something ahead. Colonello growled,

"Oi, Luce; just say the word and I will kill them, kora."

"Nah, we don't kill civilians, Colonello. It was just a push; calm down."

Verde's glasses had a cold glint to them, "They're not civilians. They smell of chemicals."

"Chemicals?"

"Mm. And it looks like they're chasing after something."

The Arcobaleno turned and watched as the men continued running while whipping their heads about, searching. They certainly did look like they were searching for something. Reborn frowned as he saw a familiar orange, running away quickly. Knowingly, Leon crawled off the fedora and transformed into a race car. The chameleon picked the cat up and went back. Reborn observed it. The cat had the same orange eyes and gloves on its forepaw. And the same cloak covered it. Finally identifying it, Reborn picked the thing up by the tuff of its neck and flicked the cat on its nose,

"Tsuna."

The Arcobaleno jumped at the rarely heard baritone voice to see Reborn holding a small creature with a black cloak... Were they seeing things? The small creature squirmed a bit before sighing, "Reborn, can you let go of me?"

"No. So those men were after you?"

"Yes. Now let go."

"Why did you disappear?"

"They kidnapped me; ask them… on second thought, don't. I hate scientists and never want to see one again."

"Doesn't everyone?"

Verde twitched, but kept quiet. Tsuna struggled again, "Yes, now hurry up and let me go, Reborn."

"Hn, fine."

Reborn plopped the black-cloaked-thing on his shoulder and the Arcobaleno curiously observed it. Judging by the silhouette, it was a cat. But cats don't talk. But then again, Verde said that the men smelled like chemicals so they were probably scientists who did something to it. But then, how does Reborn know the thing? That was the longest conversation that they heard him talk!

"Viper, include the cat in the illusion."

Viper obeyed, hearing the serious voice of Reborn. Luce curiously gazed at it, "How can it talk?"

The cat snorted, "Because I was once human."

Verde's glasses glinted again; his curiosity was peaking from the abnormality, "Once human?"

"Are you deaf?" Then, the cat turned to Reborn, "Can I stay at your place again?"

"Sure. Leon missed you."

On cue, the chameleon licked the cat and lied next to it. The cat smiled, "I noticed."

The Arcobaleno were once again gaping. It got permission to stay at Reborn's house-a place that even they never saw before? And again?

Colonello stuttered from shock, "H-how do you two know each other, kora?"

The cat widely grinned, "Reborn saved my life and gave me a home. Leon gave me the cloak and gloves~"

"…" Skull was furiously waving his hands about, "REBORN saved you? And Leon actually did something for someone other than his selfish owner?"

**Bam!** Skull narrowly avoided a bullet and Reborn clicked his tongue in disappointment. For once, Luce didn't scold him for bullying Skull. She was quite surprised as well.

Lal sighed, "Why is this such a big deal anyways? You guys are overreacting."

Colonello turned to his crush, "You aren't surprised, kora? This is Reborn that we're talking about!"

Lal scoffed, "Of course not. The cat is Tsuna and everybody likes Tsuna. I swear, even as a human, the boy is too cute for his own good."

"…" The Arcobaleno blinked. Did Lal just use the words; 'like' and 'cute'? They were mishearing things right? They were just imagining things right?

The cat proved them wrong when it tilted its head, "So you knew, Lal-nee?"

"I knew you since you were age 1; if I couldn't recognize you, then I'd be a poor excuse of a godmother. Now, where have you been since Iemitsu and Nana died?"

"…The Estraneo Famiglia kidnapped me and experimented on me. I escaped once and stayed at Reborn's for a month, but was captured again while walking outside. What about CEDEF and Vongola, Lal-nee?"

"CEDEF made me its new leader and Vongola Nono is still doing fine."

Reborn tilted his fedora down, a bit angry that he was out of the conversation, "Am I missing something here?"

Luce shook her head, "No, you aren't. We ALL are. Now explain everything from the start, Lal."

Lal resisted the urge to roll her eyes in annoyance, but quickly reported, "The cat used to be a human named Sawada Tsunayoshi; great-great-great-grandson of Vongola Primo and son of CEDEF's leader, Iemitsu. Iemitsu made me godmother for some reason. Just three years ago, Iemitsu and his wife, Nana, were murdered and his son disappeared… until now."

Suddenly, the fog around their brains disappeared and they finally understood the situation and why Lal knew the cat—boy.

Luce frowned, "Poor boy…"

Verde eyed the intriguing cat, "Interesting…"

Colonello blinked, "So are you going to tell Nono that you finally found the missing boy? And is he going to stay with you since you're his godmother, Lal?"

Lal nodded and grabbed the cat off of Reborn's shoulder, narrowly missing the biting chameleon. Leon's tongue flickered as its eyes narrowed. Reborn glanced at his pet, which was irritated that its friend disappeared from his side again, before fingering his gun,

"What about the cat stays with me and you save the trouble of giving Nono a heart-attack and keep his status a secret."

Longest sentence they ever heard the hitman speak. And yes, sentence. They could clearly hear the authoritative tone within his baritone voice.

Lal narrowed her eyes, "No. The cat stays with—"

Verde's glasses glinted, "Me. I want to examine him."

Lal and Reborn glared at the scientist, "No."

Viper shrugged, "What about you give him to me and I sell him?"

"No."

Luce smiled, "I can keep him; the boy probably has enough of the mafia world."

"…no…"

"BWAHAHAHA, the great Skull-sama will take him in—"

**Kick. Slap. **"DEFINITELY NO."

Fong and Colonello calmly sat on the sidelines with mild amusement. Fong commented, "It seems that Lal was right when she said everybody likes Tsuna."

And the blonde kneeled on the floor in depression. Fong sweat-dropped, remembering that Colonello likes Lal.

Finally, it was decided that Tsuna was going to stay at Luce's place, a place that all the Arcobaleno frequently visited for meetings anyways. Verde was allowed to examine it—ONLY if someone is watching him at all times and if he was going to find a cure for Tsuna's state. Viper was not allowed to sell it, but he was allowed to take pictures to sell. Lal would keep him a secret and not report him to Vongola Nono until a cure could be found. Reborn was allowed to force Tsuna to make espresso for him.

Colonello recovered from his depression and asked, "So what does Tsuna look like anyways?"

All turned to the cat who started sleeping from all the running and breaking out of the labs it did. Lal removed the black cloak and they all mentally squealed at the adorable sight. Luce glomped him while fan-girling; Tsuna didn't wake up, being a heavy sleeper. Reborn tilted his fedora forward. A faint pink could be seen on his cheeks. Lal turned to hide her blush and try to calm her own want to glomp him as well. Viper took pictures with a I-am-going-to-make-a-lot-of-money-out-of-this smile. Verde scribbled furiously in a book that appeared out of nowhere. Fong widened his eyes, but calmed his fast heart beating through long breaths. Colonello's eyes lit up as he also openly showed his agreement that Tsuna is cute. Skull, for once, was stunned silent.

* * *

A/N: Since I am out of ideas, Tsuna will look like Natsu except without Sky Flames. And when he does activate his Sky Flames, they are identical.


End file.
